This place is nuts
by The rising dawn 133
Summary: In my other story I said Gordon sent Alan in to anaphylactic shock. Here it is.
**I hope you like it and please review. This happens before 'who let the wolves out'.**

* * *

On Tracy island it seemed like a normal day so far. Jeff and Scott were in Jeff's office going through some of the data from a previous mission, John was on one of the sun loungers soaking up the sun. Thunderbird 5 was on auto for a while so everyone would be together for once.. Virgil was in his room, writing a new song for his brothers. Alan had just got back from school so he was still Gordon was not in the pools, he was helping Onaha make dinner for everyone,But he was also planning for his next prank.

Before Alan had left for school he had put pink dye in Gordon's shampoo. Gordon had been waiting weeks for his revenge and he had the perfect plan. For dinner Onaha was making pasta so in Alan's he would put cinnamon in it. But cinnamon has a strong smell so to cover it up he put walnuts in it. But unknown to him. Alan had a doctors note in his bag saying about his allergy to walnuts.

''Boys, dinner'' Onaha shouted, softly laughing as she heard a stamped above her. One at a time the whole island came in and sat down. Immediately everyone began to tuck in to dinner but a soon as Alan took his first bite he started to cough very violently. But as Alan coughed, Gordon almost fell of his chair from laughter. But Jeff was not as amused as his second youngest. He didn't mind Gordon's pranks but he didn't like it when he messed with someone's food.

''Gordon, what did you do to Alan's pasta?'' He spoke with anger in his voice as he patted Alan's back. Eventually he stopped coughing and took a sip of water but he had started to fell a little itchy. His chest was a bit tight as well. ''To pay Al back for his shampoo prank I put cinnamon in his pasta.'' Gordon answered Jeff but he did not see Alan start to turn red. The rest of the Tracy's giggled at the prank but there was one thing bothering Scott. ''So what did you use to cover up the smell?'' He asked as he continued with his meal. '' Walnuts'' When Gordon answered Alan's eyes went wide with fear as he realised what was wrong with him. He immediately shot his head in Brains' direction and asked.

''Brains, do we have an epi pen?'' His chest was getting tighter and he felt his throat start to close up. ''In t-the Infirmary,w-w-why?'' He asked confused at Alan's question. Just before Alan's throat closed up fully he quickly muttered out. ''I'm allergic to walnuts'' That's when the real struggle started and he thought to breath. Brains rushed out of the room to get Alan's life saving medicine. Everyone else jumped out of there seats and rushed to the youngest Tracy. Gordon felt a big bubble of guilt rise in his throat but he swallowed it down for now so he could help his brother.

 **Alan's P.O.V**

As soon as I finished talking I realise that I couldn't breath anymore. I see my family's panicked faces as they start shouting at each other. But I couldn't hear them, all I could do was try and get oxygen in my lungs. I notice my dad laying me down on the floor with my head resting on his shoulder. The images of my brothers starts to blur and I start feeling sleepy. This is not the way I wanted to spend the holiday, I cant die. Scott was going to teach me how to climb big cliffs, I already knew how but I thought I would surprise him. John was going to show me some new stars and constellations, but I think the full moon is much better. Virgil was going to play me his new piece on the piano, only if he knew that I could make it sound even better. Gordon was going to show me how to get the best reactions from his pranks.

The darkness seemed to be even more tempting than before. Everyone else must of noticed me closing my eyes because I could vaguely hear them saying 'Don't go to sleep Alan' and ' Keep them baby blue eyes open' But the darkness was to hard to my eyes closed I feel a sharp prick in my neck. _Brains must of given me the medication._ I thought just before the darkness took over.

 **Know one's point of view**

When he woke up he noticed that he was in the islands infirmary with a oxygen mask on his face. Slowly Alan lifted his head and saw two people next to his bed, one his right he saw the sleeping form of his dad. On his left he saw Gordon but he was wide awake, looking at the other side of the room. He was surprised that he hadn't noticed that Alan was awake.

''Gordy'' Alan muttered with his voice sounding a bit weird from his dry throat. Gordon's head immediately snapped towards the source of the sound.'' Oh my god, Allie I'm so so sorry I did that to you. If I had known that you were allergic to walnuts I would have never pulled that prank.'' Gordon blurted out but he stopped to see the tiredness of Alan's face.

''Get some more sleep Allie.'' Alan just nodded as he got comfortable again and fell back asleep.

* * *

 **Sorry if you don't like. But I did also mention in 'who let the wolves out' that Gordon did push Alan down a hill. Review if you want to read that one. Bye.**


End file.
